The present invention generally relates to a system and method for enabling custom telephone features on a PBX system and, in particular, to a system and method for enabling custom telephone features by using a DND status.
In the 1970s, very basic messaging capabilities to customer-owned Private Branch Exchange (PBX) systems was introduced. For instance, a switchboard attendant delivered a signal to a telephone, e.g., in a hotel room, causing a lamp mounted on the telephone to illuminate. This technique was used to inform the guest that there was a xe2x80x9cmessage waitingxe2x80x9d or the telephone was in a xe2x80x9cDo-Not-Disturbxe2x80x9d (DND) mode. The messaging information provided by these early systems was limited to what could be conveyed with a flashing light initiated by the system""s attendant.
Various attempts have been proposed to provide telephone systems with additional features. However, these systems often use a host computer to control the entire telephone system and do not allow the individual telephone user to control and set desired functions specific for a particular telephone. Moreover, these systems are commonly designed to operate with basic telephones and not Multi-Function Telephone Sets (MTS).
With the introduction of Computer Telephone Integration (CTI) technology, telecommunications and information processing converged by linking computing (data) with telephony (voice). CTI is primarily used in call centers but also has applications for the general office environment. More specifically, CTI links telephone switches with computers to coordinate computer information and telephone call handling and automatically adds relevant data, fax, graphics, and/or video to voice communications. CTI devices, such as agents, trunks and telephones, are identified by the switch and xe2x80x9cmonitorsxe2x80x9d set-up on each of them. Once set-up, any event occurring on a monitored device is transmitted to the host on the CTI link. Similarly, relevant events occurring in the host are transmitted to the switch on the same link. This call control can either be achieved by the physical linking of each telephone to each PC (first-party CTI connection) or having one intelligent dedicated link between the host computing system and the telephone system (third-party CTI connection).
Although the combination of CTI and PBX systems is generally well known, the available functionality is typically limited to the pre-programmed PBX functions. In other words, any customizing to the telephone system typically requires reprogramming the PBX original software to accommodate.
Accordingly, a telephone system that is versatile to each of the system user""s needs is desired. In particular, a telephone system that enables each of the system""s users to customize telephone features without having to disrupt or alter the original PBX functioning is needed.
A telephone system for enabling custom telephone features on a PBX system includes a processing system in communication with the PBX and one or more telephone sets. A user selects one of a plurality of pre-programmed messages stored in the PBX and may further define the message with a user-defined message. The PBX recognizes the pre-programmed message and funnels the message(s) to the processing system, thus a direct communication between the telephone set and the processing system is established. The processing system matches one or both of the received messages with a software application stored on the processing system which corresponds to the message(s). The application is launched in response to the message(s) and the telephone is returned to a normal operating state.
In another embodiment, a data signal between a telephone set and a CTI system includes instructions for enabling the CTI system to recognize activation of a status-state of the telephone set. In one particular embodiment, the status-state includes a canned message and a user-defined message. The signal further includes instructions for enabling the CTI system to identify an application stored in the CTI corresponding to the status-state of the telephone set and instructions for enabling the CTI system to launch the application. The signal may further include instructions for enabling the CTI to cause the removal of the status-state of the telephone, and may include instructions for enabling the CTI to control the functioning of the telephone set.
In yet another embodiment of a system for enabling custom telephone features on a PBX system, a user site, i.e., a telephone set, receives a first event from a user representative of a status-state. A confirmation of the first event may be displayed to the user and the first event is transmitted to the PBX. The PBX receives the first event, recognizes the event and communicates the first event to a processing system. Upon receipt of the first event, the processing system identifies an application stored on the processing system which corresponds to the first event and transmits a second event to the user site in response to the first event.